KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: LOST?
by InvaderL
Summary: The unofficial KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURE. What happens when Wolf, and Mir decide to play a prank on Mike? What happens when some unexpected happens? You get lost.
1. Chapter 1 Lost?

Okay, I'm writing this because I really liked cloudswords' stories, KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: (Insert name here) being one of my most favorite group of stories. So, I decided to come out with my own. with his permission of course. ;) Thank you cloudsword for allowing me to write, and publish this. So now, let us continue to my take on the KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES, The Unofficial KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES! :D Also, the whole story will be wrote in third person, so no first person what-so-ever.

Warning: Possibly dangerous amount of "fluff" ahead, fluff levels emitting from the area could be lethal, you have now been mockingly warned. ;)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I really don't see how this really matters, but Bolt is Disneys, and the rest is complete copyright to cloudsword, the best Bolt fanfiction writer to date, well besides the plot, that's me, but really it is cloudswords new charaters, and Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino having powers, ect...

* * *

"Hey kids, come up here for a minute!" Mittens yelled into the yard from the porch she sat on lazily.

They all came running up from the grassy field, and up to Mittens eagerly.

"Yes Mom?" Wolf asked.

"Yes Aunti Mittens?" Mir asked.

"Penny said she would take us to the park, but only if you mind, and be good, understand?" Mittens asked eyeballing Wolf who just chuckled, and whistled casually.

"Yes, we understand." Mike said for everyone.

"Good, now go inside, and have lunch, we'll be ready to leave in about 10 minutes." Mittens said nodding towards the door.

They all ran towards the door in an attempt to get in first, and in their attempt they all fell onto one another, and ended up being a pile of kits, and kittens all laughing their heads off. Mittens shook her head, and smiled at the 6 of them. She yawned, and got up to find Bolt. She walked into the house over the laughing ball of fur, and into the living room where she found Bolt laying on the couch.

"Hey Bolt." she said jumping up on the couch next to him.

"Hey Mittens." he said yawning.

"They're about to leave, you sure you don't want to go with us?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not felling up to it. I'm really tired today." he said closing his eyes.

Mittens smiled, and whispered into his ear "Alright goodnight Bolt, we'll be back later."

"Okay." he mumbled out nearing the edge of sleep.

She then jumped off the couch, and walked into the dining room where she saw the kids had finished eating, and were ready to go.

"Alright, lets go." Penny said grabbing her backpack.

* * *

15 minutes later...

* * *

"Alright guys, we're here. Just stay close to the playground area." Mittens said walking up to the bench where Penny had sat down, and jumping up herself.

She turned her head to watch the kids play for a while, until Penny asked "So... got anything to talk about?"

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked Penny who responded with a confused look.

"What?" she asked Mittens pondering what was amazing.

"How in just two, and a half years, all this happened." Mittens said.

"Oh yeah, strange isn't it? How all that can happen in such a short time." Penny said looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah." Mittens said closing her eyes to take a short nap.

Penny smiled, and returned to her book entitled 'How to take care of talking pets, by Penny Fosester' every now, and then looking up at the kids, and returning to her book. After a while though, she too fell into a slumber with Mittens.

* * *

With the kits, and kittens...

* * *

"Hey Kevin, come on, let's play tag!" Hazel yelled to Kevin who was hiding under a bush.

"Yeah, come on Kevin!" Anna yelled as well.

"O-okay..." he said shakily getting up, and walking with them to start the game.

They then ran about, and ran past a tired Mike a few times. On the sidelines Wolf was scheming.

Wolf then walked up to Mir, and whispered "Hey, come over here for a moment."

She nodded, and they walked about 6 to 7 feet away from the others.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You want to play a prank on Mike over there?" he asked pointing his paw to where Mike had stationed himself near the edge of the playground resting for a moment.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked smiling.

"We could sneak around behind him in the woods, and scare him." he suggested.

She thought about it, and nodded saying "Sure."

They sneaked around the playground without gaining any attention at all, and crawled down the hill into the forest. They walked in the direction that thought Mike was in, and stayed quite as they could. But suddenly they heard a low growl in one of the nearby bushes. They both nearly jumped out of their skins, and ran as fast as they could away from the bushes. Away from the park as well, deeper into the woods. When they finally stopped running, they looked around, and noticed they weren't anywhere near the park anymore.

"Uh Wolf, which way did we come from?" Mir asked looking around them for any sign of the park, or a indication of which way they had ran.

"Um... I don't know." Wolf said doing the same.

Mir stopped, and quickly turned back to Wolf, and screamed "What do you mean you don't know!? We can't be lost!"

"I think we are..." the little kit said with fear evident in his voice.

"How are we going to get back!?" Mir screamed, on the brink of tears.

Wolf just looked at her for a moment, and he walked up, and lied down next to her to help calm her down.

"Shush... I'm sure Dad's looking for us right now, just calm down." he said in as comforting a voice he could.

She sniffed, and lied down next to him, and put her head on his paw.

"Are you sure?" she asked sniffing.

"I'm sure." he said smiling as he too lied his head down next to hers.

After a few minutes lying there, he felt a drop of water hit his nose. His eyes shot open as he looked up at the sky as another drop fell on his little black nose, and his fur ruffled up in surprise.

"Uh-oh..." he said as realization hit him.

Mir woke up, and said "Uh-oh what? I don't like uh-oh, that is not what I want to hear right now."

"Its started raining." he told her.

"Oh, we better find someplace to hide from the rain then." she said not quite getting the point.

"That's the least of our problems now..." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked getting worried.

"It's raining remember?" he asked.

She nodded, and he said "The rain will wash our scent away, we need to figure out which way to go, and fast."

Her eyes went wide, and she stood up in a jump of fear.

"We have to get moving now!" she said looking around once again.

Wolf nodded, his ears flopping slightly, and they head off towards who knows where.

* * *

With Bolt...

* * *

Bolt was having a nice nap lying on the couch, when he suddenly Mittens was shaking him yelling "Bolt wake up! Wolf, and Mir are missing!"

"Wha-What?" he said shaking his head yawning, still waking up from his slumber.

"Wolf, and Mir are missing!" she screamed at him annoyed at her husbands inattentive listening skills.

"What!?" he screamed now fully awake.

"They're missing, we searched the entire park looking for them, and even some of the forest, but we can't find them anywhere!" she screamed worried at what might have happened to them.

"You can't find who anywhere?" Shadows asked strolling into the living room.

Mittens, and Bolt looked at him a indescribable look of dread crossing their face.

His eyes hardened, and his black nose crinkled.

"Whose missing?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Wolf, and Mir..." Mittens said looking down at her paws in shame.

"What do you mean they're missing!? Dog, I asked you to look after my kids, and you lose one of them!" Shadows screamed at them the fur on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Hey, I lost one of my kits too!" he screamed back growling at the cat.

"Well, where'd you lose them!?" he yelled them.

"The park!" Mittens hissed at him her crystal claws jutting out of their sleeves to shut him up.

He quickly made for the door, and used his super speed to get to the park as fast as he could to get to the park.

"We had best do the same." Bolt said running out the door, towards the park.

Mittens did the same, and they all made way for the park. Shadows arriving much sooner then the others, he quickly ran up to his remaining kittens, Anna running up, and telling him what happened.

"We were all playing, and the next thing we knew, they were gone!" she screamed at him fearful for her sister.

He nodded, and started looking all around the park. Under the bushes, in the trashcans, and the trees.

As soon as Bolt arrived, Shadow turned to him and asked "About time you got here dog."

"Hey, I don't have super speed anymore remember?" Bolt returned to him growling.

Shadows simply stared at him.

"Mittens, you search all around the outside of the park, we'll search the inside, and the forest." Bolt said to his wife who nodded, and did just that.

"Yeah, and hurry." Shadows said a look of complete seriousness crossing his face.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mittens said giving him the look.

He shivered, and remained quite as the two start to research the area, after finding nothing in the park, they made way for the forest.

"Hey." they heard a voice call from above.

They looked up, and saw a lone bird perched on the branch above.

"Yeah?" Bolt asked.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be looking for a kitten, and a who knows what would'ya?" the bird asked, it's head twitching.

"Yes, where are they!?" Shadows screamed at the bird.

"Whoa there, take it easy cat." the bird said flapping its wings.

"Where are they?" Bolt asked calmly.

The bird turned its head to Bolt, and said "I don't know the exact location, but somewhere that way. They got scared pretty good by that wolf, heh, heh, he should be hunting them at this point. You'd best to smell'em out you know?"

Bolt nodded his head, and said "Thanks."

"Come on Dog, we have to hurry. You heard what that bird said, there's probably a wolf hunting my kid!" Shadows yelled at Bolt.

"Hey, he's hunting my kid too, so calm down." Bolt said ending the conversation.

"I can't calm down, you know why?!" Shadows screamed.

"Why?" Bolt asked him calmly.

"Because me, and Sassy was watching the weather with Clera, and it said that there's going to be a huge thunderstorm tonight!" Shadows screamed at Bolt for not taking this as serious as he should.

"Well all this screaming isn't helping us find them any faster now is it!?" Bolt screamed at Shadows in anger.

Shadows remained quite, and the two of them continued their search for several hours, coming up with nothing because of the bad weather washing away the kids scent.

"Come on." Bolt said heading back to the park.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Shadows yelled at Bolt.

"We aren't going to find them in this weather, and they're smart enough to find shelter, so it would be near impossible to find them now, we'll just have to come back tomorrow when the rain stops." Bolt told Shadows who glared at the dog.

"But-" he started.

But Bolt cut him off by saying "No, lets go. I'm not leaving you out here."

Shadows reluctantly agreed, and they both left the forest in silence. When they returned to the park, they saw Penny, and her mother waiting with the car.

"Did you find them?" Penny asked opening the car door for them.

Bolt blinked at her, and tilted his head to the side as his answer.

"Don't worry, we'll find them tomorrow." she said petting him on the head while Shadows got in the car skulking.

Bolt didn't say anything, and they all went home where it was nice, and warm. But Bolt couldn't help, but think that the kids weren't going home, they were going to be cold all night, and possibly be sick by the time they find them, or worse...

* * *

Back with Wolf, and Mir...

* * *

"It's raining pretty hard now Wolf..." Mir said lying next to Wolf in the small cave they found as lightning crackled lighting up the cave for a few moments.

"Yeah... Our scent is long gone now..." he said staring at his paws as if they had faces on them.

They both remained silent for a few minutes, staring at the rain.

"I-I'm sorry..." Wolf said closing his eyes, tilting his head to the ground his nose between his paws.

"What?" Mir asked.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that we prank Mike, and for getting us lost in these woods, and I'm sorry for anything else I ever did to make you sad!" Wolf said breaking down into tears.

Mir stared at him as he cried into his paws, and she came over, and wrapped her left front leg around him in embrace as thunder roared throughout the forest.

"It's okay..." she said comforting him as he cried unlike she had ever seen anyone cry before.

Suddenly, she too started crying, and pushed her head under Wolfs right front leg her face burring into his neck.

He moved his head sniffing, and asked "Scared?"

She nodded, and his eye softened. He sat his head down on top of hers, and wrapped his right front leg around her to comfort her from being alone, and without her parents.

"Hey Wolf?" she asked.

"Yeah Mir?" he asked listening to both her, and the rain.

She then said "I really like you."

He was shocked, but said "I really like you too."

Then they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

With Bolt, and Mittens...

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't find them..." Bolt said depressingly.

Mittens put her left front paw on his right front , and said "Don't worry Bolt, they can take care of themselves for one night. They're both smart kids."

He grimaced, and said "I know, but... It's just... You know what I mean."

She frowned, and said "Yeah... I know what you mean..."

"Hey guys..." Penny said with a frown walking up.

"Hey Penny..." they both responded in depressed unison.

"Quite the day huh?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." they both said in unison again.

Penny sighed, and said "Well, I just came to say goodnight, and to tell you that you will find them tomorrow."

"Thank you Penny." Mittens said.

"Yeah, thanks Penny." Bolt also said

She grimaced, and walked out of the room. Leaving two depressed, worried animals to skulk in their bed.

* * *

And there you have it! First chapter of the unofficial KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES, 'KIT 'N' KITTEN ADVENTURES: LOST!' Thank you, thank you everybody, but the real credit goes to cloudsword for creating the original characters of Mike, Wolf, Hazel, Anna, Kevin, Mir, Shadows, Sassy, and the rest of his crew. Bolt, Mittens, Penny, and the rest belonging to disney. I am merely the author for this story, but as I've said many, upon many times now, the real credit goes to cloudsword. Give him a round of applause everybody! :D Oh, I hope they get home safely, and what about this wolf that's after them? Oh the irony!

Yours truly, InvaderL.


	2. Chapter 2 No Food?

Ah, here we are with chapter two. Thanks for reading everyone. Thank cloudsword for his support, and help in writing the previous chapter, and hopefully this one. As before, all is in 3rd person view.

* * *

With Wolf, and Mir...

* * *

Wolf woke up, and he saw Mir snuggled into him smiling, with his right front leg over her. He didn't move in fear of waking her, but then he remembered what happened the day before. Suddenly his stomach growled, and Mir turned in her sleep, waking up slowly. At first, she panicked not know where she was, but then she remembered, her eyes closed. She stood up, and walked outside the cave to look around. Wolf got up, and follow her out there.

"Hey Wolf?" she asked as her stomach growled.

"Yeah?" he asked her knowing what her question was about.

"Do you know where we can find any food?" she asked him.

He looked at her, and then past her, at a rabbit that was hoping around the bottom of a tree about 10 feet away.

"Wolf?" she asked looking at him, before looking behind him at the rabbit.

She quickly turned back, shock written on her face, and asked "You're not thinking about eating that poor bunny rabbit are you?"

He ignored her, and eyed the rabbit as it eyed him. They ended up in a stare off, the rabbit against the kit. Suddenly, Wolf dashed towards the rabbit, and the rabbit ran away through some bushes, and trees with him following close by. As the rabbit neared a few fallen logs Wolf had not seen, he crawled under them, and Wolf, having just been running at full speed, (With mud under his paws.) slid right into the logs hitting his head.

"Stupid little... what are you anyway?" the rabbit asked eyeing the kit.

Wolf growled at him under the logs which he couldn't crawl under, and said "I am a kit."

The rabbit stared at him as Mir ran up.

"You're a what now?" the rabbit asked him like he was crazy.

"I'm a kit." Wolf told the rabbit annoyed.

The rabbit just stared at him, and eventually shook his head saying "Sure..."

Wolf growled, and started digging under the logs in an attempt to get the rabbit not for food, but for revenge at his mockery.

"Wolf, let it go. On your "hunt", I saw some berries, and stuff you missed, we can just eat that." Mir said biting his ear lightly, and pulling him away.

"Ow! Hey stop that!" he yelled at her.

"Then come on! By the way, you taste horrible too." she yelled at him annoyed.

"Sorry, but if you hadn't noticed, I've been lost in a forest for an entire night, so I doubt I would taste like candy!" he screamed at her.

She stared at him for a moment, then tears came to he eyes, and she ran off in a random direction.

"Mir wait!" he called after her, though too late.

He blinked, and ran as fast as he could in the direction Mir had went.

"Mir! Mir where are you?!" he called out looking for her.

He then heard sniffing coming from a nearby pond, and he went over to see Mir squatting next to a small pond. He remained silent, and walked up to sit next to her. He simply stared at the ground trying to think of something to say, but his mind drew a blank.

* * *

With Bolt, and the others...

* * *

"Dad, when are you going to find Wolf, and Mir?" Hazel asked her father.

"We'll find them soon, I swear it." he told her bending down to her height, and smiling.

"Hazel, where's your brother?" Mittens asked her, looking around for Mike.

"I don't know." she said also looking around.

"Oh well... Rhino, you're in charge, Sassy, you're second in command." Mittens told the remaining adult animals.

"Awesome!" Rhino yelled smiling like a mad hamster.

"We're leaving out now, be good." Bolt told them, as he, Penny, Mittens, and Shadows left to go find the kids.

Sassy having to stay back to try, and calm Kevin down.

"Shush. It's okay, it's okay, they'll be back soon." she whispered to him patting his head with her paw, as he wailed into her side.

He couldn't even begin to speak cognitively. But as his cries worsened, Sassy knew she had somehow made it worse then before, and decided to give up, and just sit there with him until he cried himself out.

"Hazel, have you seen Anna anywhere?" she asked Hazel, while still calming her son.

Hazel shook her head, and said "No, sorry Aunti Sassy."

* * *

With Bolt, Mittens, and Shadows...

* * *

"Hey dog, will you hurry up?" Shadows called to Bolt who was running around the forest looking with Shadows.

"Shadows, I can't run that fast, and attempting to run any fast for me would tire me out. So encase of an emergency, I need to conserve energy." Bolt explained to Shadows.

"Alright, but just move a bit faster, I'm going to scout ahead." he told Bolt, running as fast as he could about 200 feet away from Bolt deeper into the forest.

"Where are you guys..." Shadows asked asked himself.

As he, and Bot were searching the ground, Mittens was jumping around in the trees, looking for any sign of them from above.

"Wolf! Mir! Can you hear me?!" she screamed as loud as she could.

But she received no reply, and she sighed, and continued to look around from above.

* * *

Back with Mir, and Wolf..

* * *

"Are you okay Mir?" Wolf asked, after many long minutes thinking of what to say.

"Yeah..." she said sniffing her little black nose

"I... I'm sorry for yelling at you like that..." he said, gulty of his actions.

"It's okay..." she said, still sniffing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said putting on a fake smile.

"Okay. I'm going back to get those berries, you want to stay here?" he asked smiling.

"No, I'm going back to the cave, I'll wait for you there." she told him.

He nodded, and walked back towards where the berries were to collect some.

Mir;s fake smile faded away the instant he left, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She then started walking towards where the cave was.

Wolf walked towards where Mir said she saw a berry bush, and along the way, he saw the rabbit from earlier staring at him.

He instantly felt guilty about chasing him, he looked to the ground in guilt, and said "Uh, sorry about chasing you, and trying to eat you."

The rabbit shook his head, and hopped along mumbling "I still don't know what you are..."

"Hey, I heard that!" Wolf yelled at the rabbit.

"That's because you were suppose to." the rabbit yelled back, having hopped 20 feet away.

Wolf growled, and started his way to the berry bush which was now in sight.

"Dumb rabbit..." he mumbled to himself angrily.

He walked up the berry bush, and picked an even number of berries so they could split them evenly.

"How am I going to carry these?" he asked himself looking at his paws questionable.

He then saw a piece of scrap cloth lying on the ground, and placed 20 berries on, and he started his way back to the cave where Mir was lying in wait, tears still in her eyes, but not falling. As he walked, he thought about how they would get back home if Bolt couldn't find them, but by the time he got back, he still hadn't came up with a good idea. He walked up next to the cave, and put the berries there, and walked in to see Mir lying there asleep. He smiled, and walked over to her.

He lied down next to her, and whispered in her cat ears "Wake up, it's time for lunch."

She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she mumbled yawning.

"I have us a few berries." he told her smiling.

She stretched all of her legs, and stood up walking outside of the cave to see the 20 berries on the cloth. She walked over, and grabbed one of the berries, and started eating it.

Her eyes went wide, and she said "Those taste great! What kind of berry are they?"

Wolf chuckled, and pawed at his share in thought.

"I don't know, black berry I think." he told her looking down at the barries.

"Oh." she said eating a few more.

They soon finished eating their berries, and they started walking back to where the berry bush was for more. They soon neared the bush, and saw the same rabbit from before just sitting there idly.

"Um, hi there Mr. Rabbit, you live around here?" Wolf asked referring to the rabbit staying near the bush.

"Yeah, that bush has food on it." the rabbit said nodding his head towards the bush.

They both stared at him, before Wolf stepped forward, and asked "Um, can we have a few berries please?"

"No." the rabbit told them, not bothering to get up from his spot on the ground.

"Why?" Mir asked, walking up closer to him.

"Because, encase you hadn't noticed, you don't find food around much, and especially not in these amounts." the rabbit told them as if a teacher in school.

They both sighed, and walked back towards the cave.

"Well, there goes our food until we are found, or we find some more." Wolf said depressed.

* * *

With the other kits, kittens, and Pennys mom...

* * *

"Anna! Mike!" Hazel yelled wondering around the house worried at what had became of her brother, and her friend.

"Anna!" Sassy called with her, Kevin walking behind her, crouched low to the ground, his natural shyness making his pointed ears fall to the back of his head as he looked around nervously.

"Mike! Anna!" Pennys mom called with the two cats, looking around inside the house for any sign of them.

"Where could they be?" Hazel asked herself.

* * *

With Anna, and Mike...

* * *

"Anna, I can't believe I let you talk me into this..." Mike said as he hesitantly followed behind Anna.

"Well believe it, we're going to help find Mir, and Wolf too." Anna told him leaving no room for question in her formal, uptight tone.

"But Anna-" Mike began, only for Anna to cut him off.

Anna stopped, and turned towards him clearly angry, and said "No buts, we're going to help find them, and that's final."

Mike sighed, and stopped trying to tell her otherwise to her plan, knowing her mind couldn't be changed.

"Well do you at least know where we are?" he asked her looking around as if to find a clue to their location.

"What?" she stopped walking, and asked

"Where we are, which way we came, you know." he told her.

She quickly turned around a few times, and looked back at him, and said "I thought that was your job..."

"I thought it was your job to remember how to get back!" he yelled at her getting panicked, realization setting in.

"Oops..." she said, also realizing her mistake.

"Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no... We can't be lost, we just can't be lost..." Mike mumbled looking around, trying to remember which way they came from.

"We're not lost!" Anna yelled at him in denial.

"Then where are we?!" he yelled back knowing there was no possible way for him to remember which way they came from.

"We're... We're... We're lost..." Anna said, slumping to the ground in shock.

"We should have just left this to Dad, and uncle Shadows..." Mike said slumping down next to her.

* * *

Ah, chapter two. It still has that new chapter smell-wait, it's still a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the delay, I had minor writers block. I seem to do this on all of my stories, I always seem to think too much on the future, and too less amount of time. Thanks

Yours truly, InvaderL


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch?

Chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoy guys. Also, cloudswords brother has drawn, and posted a great picture of all the Kits, and the Kittens, please go see his marvelous artwork on their deviantart page.

(cloud-sword. deviantart. com)

* * *

With Wolf, and Mir...

* * *

As the two animal children walked through the large park forest, they became more, and more aware of their growing hunger.

"Wolf... I'm hungry..." Mir whined.

"I know, I am too, but we just have to keep looking for food we want to eat." Wolf told her as he looked around for food

As they looked around, they soon realized that finding food was as hard as the rabbit had told them. Food was indeed scarce, they had been lucky to find that berry bush at all. Wolf looked to the sky, and noticed that the sun was setting, meaning it would be night time soon.

Mir sighed, and said "I don't think we're going to find any food..."

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm sure we'll find something." Wolf said smiling in an attempt to cheer her up.

She didn't return his cheerful attitude, or smile, but he knew he had helped some. Wolf sighed as he looked in a few more bushes, but found no berries. Then he looked up, and saw an apple on a tree.

"Hey look! An apple tree! See? I told you we would find food." he called out to Mir, whose eyes went wide as she looked up to she the apple 6 feet off the ground.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get it down?" she asked him.

He suddenly frowned at the apple as if it was rotten, stepped on, gand covered in flys.

"I don't think we're getting this apple..." she mumbled.

"Oh... Yeah..." he said trying to think of a way to get to the mocking fruit.

"Oh! I could climb the tree, and knock the apple down!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Mir simply stared up at the apple, and looked back at him to realize he wasn't joking. She remained speechless as he began his ascent up the tree.

"Uh, Wolf?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he grunted, exerting too much strength.

"You could just use your super speed, and invincibility to knock the apple out of the tree right?" she asked him staring as he froze on the tree.

He thought for a moment, and realized she was right, and stupidly said "Oh... Yeah, right..."

He then proceeded to back up, and run head first into the tree, making it drop about a dozen apples onto the ground for them to eat.

"Food!" Mir yelled, running up, and grabbing an apple in her mouth.

"Hey, wait on me!" Wolf called to her playfully, running over, and doing the same

* * *

Elsewhere...

* * *

"I told you this was a bad idea Anna!" Mike yelled, pacing around looking for some kind of indication as to which way they came in.

"I'm sorry okay?! I just wanted to help find Mir, and Wolf!" Anna screamed back at him.

"Well now, we're all lost!" Mike screamed back at her as he stopped pacing, realizing it was no use.

Anna opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it back again as she knew it was the truth. Mike stared at her for a moment as she looked at the ground, and he sighed.

"Anna... Look, this isn't all your fault, I should have been watching where we was going when we came in here." he told her trying to cheer the kitten up.

She didn't reply, and he sighed again.

"Come on, we need to go find Mom, Dad, or Shadows." he said picking a direction to walk in.

Anna sighed, and followed him looking around for any sign of Mittens, Shadows, or Bolt

* * *

Back with Mir, and Wofl...

* * *

"Wolf, thank you for running into that tree to get us these apples." Mir said chewing on her third apple.

"It didn't hurt, I have my temporary invincibility remember?" Wolf asked also chewing on his third apple.

"I know, but thank you anyway." she said smiling at him.

He smiled back, and finished his apple.

"Okay, I'm full. I think I might take a nap." he said laying down on the ground, his ears folding in.

Mir finished hers, and said "Yeah, me too."

She then walked over to where Wolf was, and lied down next to him, cuddling up next to him a smile clear on her face. He returned the smile, and they drifted off into their nap.

* * *

About an hour later...

* * *

Mir yawned, snuggling up closer into Wolf, but that only made him wake up slightly.

He groaned a little, but Mir simply mumbled "Go back to sleep..."

"Mir, we have to get moving before it rains remember?" Wolf mumbled back, yawning himself.

She replied with a few mumbles that could not be heard, and stayed trying to fall back to sleep next to Wolf.

Wolf sighed, and raised his head up, popping his neck a few times. Mir whined as he moved, and he chuckled lightly.

"Come on Mir, wake up." he said shaking her with his paw.

She shewed him away with her paw, but he then heard a rustle in the bushes. He suddenly had the feeling of being watched, and he didn't like it.

He then tried to shake Mir awake, only he shook her a bit harder then last time whispering "Mir get up, there's something in the bushes."

She opened her eyes, and eyed the bushes Wolf was referring to, but she didn't see anything, even as the feeling of dread washed over her, she didn't pay it any mind as she stood up yawning, and said "I don't see anything."

Wolf didn't say anything as he eyed the bush. Mir looked over at the bush, and she too watched it for a moment. Waiting to see if something to see if something would happen. As if granting her wish, the bush once again rustled. At this point, Mir was scared for her life. The feeling of dread now taking full effect over her, and scaring her to her very soul.

Wolf gulped, and whispered "I'm going to go check it out, if anything happens, forget about me, and run.

He then proceeded to slowly walk up to the bush, and as he got closer, his instincts screamed for him to run at full speed, but he ignored them as he walked closer to the bush. When he was around 4 feet away from the bush, a large wolf jumped out from behind it right at him, he dodged, and ran backwards as Mir stood there paralyzed with fear. As Wolf backed away from the figure standing in front of him, he soon realized that Mir was still there. He spared a glance back at her, and back to the wolf.

"Well, well, well... Looks like I found lunch." wolf said in a gravelly deep whisper of a voice, smirking dangerously.

Mirs ears glued themselves to the top of her head. Fear coursing through her very being, knowing impending danger approached, her mind practically screamed 'GET AWAY NOW!', but her legs remained glued in place. She gulped nervously, and eyed the wolf as it eyed them, but for other reasons.

* * *

With Bolt, Mittens, and Shadows...

* * *

"Wolf! Mir!" Bolt screamed as he looked around for any sign of them, but finding none, the previous days rain covering any signs of their being there.

"Hey dog," Shadows called.

Bolt ran over to where he was, and looked at him expectantly.

"Look at this..." he said referring to a tiny paw print.

"You think it may have been Wolf, or Mir?" Bolt asked, inspecting the paw print.

Shadows looked up, and around the area, but he saw to other signs other than the paw prints.

"It's the only lead we got." He said as he started following them.

Bolt shrugged in agreement, and followed behind him. They didn't make eye contact the entire trip they spent tracking the prints, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

'Where are they?' they both thought.

They soon found it was the tracks of a small rabbit, who looked up at them with distaste.

"What do you want?" the rabbit asked, voicing his dislike of the two.

"We were wondering if you've seen these two kids?" Bolt asked showing a picture of the two in a picture he had clipped on his coller.

"Ugh... Not those two again... Why, do you know who their parents are?" the rabbit asked, showing his dislike of the kids.

"We are their fathers." Shadows told the rabbit, his dislike for him proving to match his for them.

"Are you now? Well you should think about teaching them not to mess with other animals." the rabbit said, hopping away.

Shadows ear twitched, and he said "I'm going to go kill that rabbit, I'll be right back..."

"Stop... We have to find Wolf, and Mir remember?" Bolt said, holding his paw in front of Shadows.

Shadows glared at him, but complied as he started walking in a random direction. The other direction of where Wolf, and Mir had gone.

* * *

With Sassy, Kevin, Hazel, Penny, and Pennys Mom...

* * *

Kevin cried into his mothers side as he thought he might never see his friends, or siblings again. Mir, and Wolf going missing had made him very sad, but Mike, and Anna going missing at the same time drove him over the edge. He had been sobbing non-stop since they had figured out that they too were missing. Hazel too was quite sad, but still tried to comfort him as Penny, and her mother tried to find them at the house.

"M-m-m-m-m-Mom... W-w-w-w-when a-a-are w-we going to f-find them?" he sobbed out.

"Soon dear, soon." Sassy said, petting him with her paw.

* * *

There we go, new chapter finished! Sorry for the wait, but some friends in a chat room had me hurry though to make another story of fictionpress. But, better late then never right?

Yours truly, InvaderL.


End file.
